He encontrado un camino contigo
by nagastation
Summary: Un chico encomendado a un trabajo de limpieza, conoce a Noire por "error". Ella empieza a fijarse en el y lo obliga a quedarse en Lastation para... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se enamoró y no sabe como expresarlo. Todas creen que Noire actúa muy raro y se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando pero no será la única que vea al chico como buen partido. CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS TODOS LOS VIERNES!
1. ¿Será esto un sueño?

Llegué a Lastation para hacer un trabajo… me habían contratado para asesinar a un contrabandista que se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad. La persona que me contrató se quería mantener como anónimo para que no hubiesen represalias ni nada que la pudiese perjudicar, yo no titubé y acepte la misión sin quejarme, un poco de dinero nunca viene mal, especialmente cuando prácticamente no tienes donde vivir de forma permanente.

Mis amigos me habían comentado acerca de Noire, la CPU de Lastation, que era bastante "sexy" pero que era una chica solitaria, igual que yo. Pero no me dejo llevar por los comentarios de otros hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. Aunque para mi solo seria la señorita Black Heart.

Me acerqué a los lugareños y les pregunté por las características que me dió mi contratista, sorpresivamente me dijeron que Black Heart se estaba haciendo cargo del problema en esos mismos instantes, no dudé y quise comprobarlo por mi mismo. Así que me dirigí a la ubicación que me dieron y ahí la vi.

Se acercó gentilmente y escuché su hermosa voz:

 **-** _"¿Quién eres tu y que haces en mi país?"_

Esta era mi oportunidad para tener una historia de la cual alardear con los chicos del bar.

 ** _-_** _"Soy Nagato y estoy aquí de… visita…"_

No podía decirle mis verdaderas intenciones para estar en el país ni mucho menos a que me dedicaba así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- _"Espera… tu eres del gremio de asesinos ¿O me equivoco? He oído buenas cosas sobre tu trabajo"_

Me atrapó pensé y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, a lo mejor tenía que ser sincero y decirle porque me encontraba en ahí.

- _"Pues si… Soy del gremio de asesinos y me contrataron para eliminar a un contrabandista que se encuentra por estos lados pero… me informaron que ya te habías ocupado del asunto."_

Listo, había dicho todo y me esperaba una respuesta fría, como despreciándome por mi trabajo hasta que…

- _"Hermana acaso… ¿Acaso no es la persona a la que contrataste? Es gracias a Vert que te encontramos apto para este trabajo y perdona a mi hermana, es un poco… tímida"_

- _"UNIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"_

Claro, me habían comentado de Uni, hermana de Noire y candidata de Lastation aunque yo solo atiné a reírme de la situación que al parecer estaba un poco tensa entre ellas dos.

Después que Noire me explicara todo el asunto, me invitó al Basilicom y yo aún estaba un poco confundido.

Espero no meterme en problemas con el gremio por tomarme una tarde libre.

Uni me explicó que era raro que un chico fuera a Lastation pero que su hermana actuaba muy extraño por una razón que ella desconocía, obviamente no podía desconfiar de su teoría y eso se debe a que son hermanas, deberían conocerse a la perfección.

- _"Nagato, no quiero incomodarte pero me gustaría saber que te dijo mi hermana cuando te contrató"_

Dijo Uni mientras me invitaba una taza de té, yo aún estaba confundido porque la persona con la que me contacté, siempre se mantuvo anónima y no quiso entregar mayores detalles.

- _"De verdad Uni aún no puedo entender a tu hermana, si fue ella quién me contrató pero luego reveló su identidad cuando yo llegué o espera... tu la delataste. De todas maneras, tenía que encargarme de un contrabandista que al parecer era bastante peligroso pero como pudiste apreciar, Noire se llevó todo el crédito"._

Uni mostró una reacción no muy amigable cuando dije eso pero supongo que le molestó lo que dije sobre su querida hermana. Habían muchas cosas que tenía que preguntarle a las chicas mientras estaba ahí. Pero de pronto entró Noire a la sala con una cara llena de seguridad pero al mismo tiempo... ¿Estaba sonrojada? Me pregunto que habrá pasado.

- _"Nagato, acabo de hablar con el gremio de asesinos y les dije que desde hoy, vivirás acá... No aceptaré un no como respuesta, está decidido"_

¿Que acaba de decir? ¡IMPOSIBLE! Algo me da un muy mal presentimiento... Espero no volverme loco. 

**Espero que les haya interesado este primer capítulo que fue un poco corto pero más que suficiente para servir de introducción a esta historia.**

 **Todo partió porque casi no hay fanfics de Hyperdimension Neptunia en español así que quiero probar suerte :D**

 **Ojalá ustedes también pueda participar dando críticas y consejos ya que el romance/humor no es mi área hahah. Ya que generalmente escribo para un amigo, pequeñas historias de terror, el me insistió en que probara y que mejor que con Noire :3 Hasta la próxima 3**


	2. Déjame tenerte a mi lado

Realmente estaba muy confundido con todo lo que había pasado. Hasta la prensa llegó al lugar haciendo un escándalo, pero de cierta forma lo entendí. No sé que pasaba por la mente de Noire y por ahora no tenía ganas de saberlo, Uni tampoco por lo visto y solo me ayudó con una mirada. Una mirada que infundía una incomprensión inenarrable, no dudé el pensamiento que quería transmitir ya que era su preciada hermana a la cual sentía mucha admiración.

 _-"Nagato… espero que no te sientas incomodo por todo el revuelo. Estoy segura que mi hermana lo menos que desea es que no estés presionado"._

Dijo Uni mientras me miraba de una manera mas o menos compasiva y de cierta forma entendía sus sentimientos.

 _-"Sinceramente, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones pero gracias por considerarme"._

Le sonreí para hacerle ver que no era gran cosa aunque… de verdad esto era muy raro para mi. Siempre trabajaba solo y mis amigos no eran lo demasiado cercanos como para saber que pensaba ni como me sentía en ciertos momentos.

Como un relámpago entró Noire otra vez en la sala, roja y un poco nerviosa.

 _-"Uni por favor haz que la prensa se retire, no me siento a gusto con tanta parafernalia"._

¿Acaso esta era una broma de mal gusto? Porque ya había tenido más que suficiente. Pero algo me llamó la atención, Uni se retiró para cumplir lo que su hermana le había pedido. Realmente no sabía si toda esta idea de quedarme era obra de las dos o solo de una. Me gustan los misterios y los desafíos así que dejé que las cosas fluyeran esa intranquila tarde.

Noire no me miró ni me dirigió la palabra en un buen rato hasta que se me acercó para acompañarme con un té que ya en esos instantes, el mío ya estaba frío así que me sirvió otra como si estuviese esperando algo de mi. Y claro, ella no se hizo de rogar.

 _-"Te seré bien sincera y espero que no te tomes esto como algo extraño… escuché hablar de ti una infinidad de veces y de verdad quería conocerte. De seguro todo este rollo te tiene un poco confundido…"_

Me esperaba lo peor porque claro, me dijo algo que nunca imaginé. ¿Conocerme? Prefería dejar las preguntas para después y limitarme a escuchar.

 _-"Como ya sabes, fui yo quién te contrató para venir acá a hacer tu trabajo. Estaba ansiosa por ver como eras y creo que no me equivoqué"._

Todo se volvía más tenso con cada segundo que pasaba y ella se iba acercando a mi. Hasta que logró ubicarse a mi lado, estoy seguro que no lo hizo para incomodarme ni nada parecido y quizás yo estaba imaginando cosas que no serían posibles.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre mi con un fuerte abrazo… ¡Vaya eso si que me sorprendió!

 _-"Necesito que me protejas y te conviertas en mi guardaespaldas. ¿Podrás? Por eso quería que te quedaras acá"._

No no no… esto no podía estar pasando…

 _-"Pero Noire… soy un asesino… vivo haciendo cosas que de seguro no te gustaría saber. De verdad tengo que pensar bien lo que me estas pidiendo"._

Traté de calmarme un poco porque de un momento en que estaba tranquilo, pasé a sentirme un poco intimidado por su reacción tan desesperada.

Estaba convencido que Noire tramaba algo mas de lo cual no podía estar seguro.

De pronto volvió a abrazarme a tal punto que reaccioné a devolver tan muestra de "aprecio" si es que se le puede llamar así.

 _-"Noire por favor no quiero que esto se malinterprete ni que te vean así. A mi me tacharían de cualquier cosa"._

 _-"Descuida, por algo le pedí a Uni que saliera a hacerse cargo de la gente que vino a molestar. De verdad quiero que estés aca cuidando de mi y Uni"._

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza casi aturdiéndome por la intensidad en que lo dijo. Noire me miró y acercó su cara a la mía y por alguna razón me sentí hipnotizado por esos ojos.

 _-"Espero que entiendas que te quiero para mi… ¡¿PERO QUE ACABO DE DECIR?!"._

Solté una carcajada un poco burlesca y el ambiente cambió un poco a lo cual me sentí mas aliviado.

 _-"Está bien Noire, con toda humildad y respeto que mereces, me quedaré acá y cuidaré de ambas. Ojalá no llegue a ser una molestia"._

Noire se sonrojó y volvió a acercarse a mi aunque esta vez estaba claro para que pero yo no me sentía preparado… Fue un momento muy lento, como si yo pudiese manejar el curso del tiempo. Cariñosamente trató de besarme mientras yo aún estaba expectante, sentí la ternura de sus labios con una calidez muy relajante.

Pero algo interrumpió el momento, se escuchó un grito a la distancia.

 _-"¡HERMANA CUIDADO!"._

Era Uni desde el otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe con dos señoritas… Espera… ¿Neptune?

Imposible… era la diosa de quien tanto habia escuchado en bocas de otros. Arruinaron un momento casi mágico para mi… Pero de alguna forma también me salvaron de aquella tensión de la que tanto ansiaba desatarme.

 _-"¡Nooooooooire! Ha llegado tu amiga preferida a verte y Nepgear vino a ver a Uni… Espera… ¿Ése no es Nagato? ¡Holaaaa!"_

"Por favor que alguien detenga a esta mujer" pensé fugazmente mientras se acercaba a saludarme tan alegremente. Todavía no me sentía preparado para lo que se veía venir.

 _-"Ho-hola… ¿Eres la diosa de Planeptune o me equivoco?"._

 _-"¡Claro! Y la más querida de todas"._

Noire, Uni y Nepgear se lamentaron al mismo tiempo mientras Neptune reía casi victoriosa.

-"Veo que Noire tiene un gusto bastante particular pero no me extraña tomando en cuenta el tipo de persona que es".

Aproveché de tomarme el pelo tratando de hacerme el tonto por todo lo acontecido anteriormente ya que eso de seguro sería un escándalo, otro mas para variar.

Muchas veces tomé en cuenta simplemente recoger mis cosas y largarme hasta que Noire me pidió aquello.

No quería que Neptune adentrara mas en el tema pero Uni y Nepgear ya se habían retirado así que no me quedaba de otra, no podía escapar.

 _-"Noire, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Qué propuesta indecente le hiciste ya?"._

Neptune no se viene con rodeos y yo no pude esconder mi cara sonrojada aunque claro, no había pasado nada aparte de ese beso improvisado.

Por favor de verdad que alguien la detenga.

 _-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"_

 _-"Nagato ¿Sabias que a Noire le gusta hacer cosplay?"_

Yo miré con asombro a las dos mientras Neptune reía descontroladamente.

Me gustó oír eso por alguna extraña razón.

Jamás en mi vida me había enamorado y no creía que esta fuera la ocasión, aparte de seguro Noire no me besó porque quiso, quizás solo fue un impulso o un movimiento estratégicamente perfecto para convencerme en ser su guardaespaldas.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas, las dos chicas que faltaban se morían por lo gracioso que era el ambiente.

 _-"¿Noire puedo pedirte algo? Necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire"._

No aguantaba mas estar ahí sin nada que decir y un poco de aire fresco nunca viene mal para despejarse.

Salí al balcón y en el camino Nepgear me detuvo, no veía que lo hiciera para decirme algo malo, noté que se me acercó amablemente y eso me tranquilizó.

 _-"No pienses mal de mi hermana por favor Nagato, es solo que ella tiene mucha energía para gastar"._

 _-"No te preocupes, creo que Noire perderá los estribos, no yo"._

Sonreí y me dispuse a terminar mi camino hacia una libertad que solo duraría unos cuantos minutos.

Encendí un cigarrillo y suspiré; "No puede ser, un beso de ella era lo que menos esperaba", pensé.

Terminé y decidí volver a entrar, mientras veía como las hermanas pequeñas reían y disfrutaban de algo que no entendía. Fue una escena casi hermosa ver tanta felicidad con solo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo y las hermanas de Planeptune se habían retirado...

 _-"Nagato, te veo cansado así que te llevaré a tu nueva habitación y así ojalá poder charlar un poco más"_

Noire se veía satisfecha por algo y yo seguía sin creerme que me quedaría en Lastation a vivir... No quiero saber que pasara en mi primera noche ni como afrontaría mi primer día como guardaespaldas...

 **Chicos por favor perdonen, en la descripción del fic dice que todos los viernes habrían capítulos nuevos y les fallé :c no fue mi intención de verdad, tenía todo preparado pero mi conexión a internet no andaba de buenas. Este viernes no les fallaré y publicaré el siguiente capítulo temprano :D Gracias a la gente que comenta 3 Nos leemos :D**


	3. Quiero saber más de ti

Noté a Noire un poco extraña, distante… y curiosamente vi que estaba así justo después que Neptune y Nepgear se retiraran, no creo que le hayan dicho algo de mi o que yo hiciese algo para que se comportara así. Pero no le di importancia, especialmente porque ya estábamos en la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

 _-"Pues te dejo acá. Hasta mañana y que descanses… por cierto, empezarás la próxima semana a desempeñar tu nuevo trabajo, espero estés preparado"._

 _-"Gracias Noire, que duermas bien…"._

De pronto vi como la puerta se cerraba en mi cara casi de golpe, solo atiné a suspirar y que ojalá apenas tocase la cama, me quedara dormido en un instante.

Obviamente no pude conciliar el sueño ya que mi móvil empezó a sonar, era Sou, mi mejor amigo y por alguna razón estaba casi eufórico por contarle lo sucedido.

 _-"¡¿DONDE ESTÁS NAGAMOE?! Te extraño…"._

Sou y yo siempre fuimos así de cercanos, nos conocíamos hace años y la gente cree que somos pareja… pero este idiota sigue insistiendo en llamarme de esa manera cuando soy lo menos adorable del universo… Le conté todo lo sucedido y después que quedarse en silencio…

 _-"No me digas que ahora Noire te gusta… Si ni siquiera has entablado una relación amigable con ella"._

 _-"¡JAMÁS! Ni se te ocurra volver a planteármelo de esa manera..."_

 _-"¿Acaso te pone nervioso? ¡Muahahaha!"._

 _-"Sou, aunque no lo quieras admitir, te preocupas por mi y de verdad lo aprecio pero dejame aprovechar esta oportunidad y salir de ese antro de bar en el que vivía. Tu sabes como son las condiciones y de verdad no aguantaba más seguir ahí. Si se da la chance de tener a alguien más a mi lado, no dudes que te traería para acá"._

 _-"¿Y con quién me quedo yo?..."_

 _-"Eres un imbécil… Mañana te llamo si quieres y darte un reporte de mi estadía en Lastation, de seguro te terminarás encantando más que yo"._

Me cortó antes que pudiese despedirme pero eso fue más que suficiente para entender que a Sou le gustó la idea, y a nadie le desagradaría poder compartir con tu mejor amigo un pasar mejor. Y eran esos años de amistad los cuales me hacían considerarlo más que un compañero de andanzas y trabajo.

De alguna forma logré conciliar el sueño después un largo rato y necesitaba dormir. Pero a la mañana siguiente...

 _-"¡ES HORA DE DESPERTAR NAGATO! No creo que quieras quedarte todo el día en cama"._

Un haz de luz mañanero golpeaba mi cara avisándome que mi "aventura" ya había comenzado. Una Noire que me miraba con un poco de temor… Quizás mi cara en la mañana después de despertar no era la más bonita (y la de nadie supongo yo).

Me llevó a tomar desayuno y yo todavía estaba embobado sintiéndome casi dormido. Uni al verme con tal careto soltó una risita amena que al mismo tiempo me hizo sonreír.

 _-"Ahora resulta que te gusta mi pequeña hermana… No hay caso con ustedes los hombres"._

Uni y yo nos miramos con casi unos segundos de diferencia, sin dudas a los dos nos sorprendió lo que Noire dijo… Al menos después del comportamiento mostrado ayer.

Nadie dijo nada durante el desayuno y yo no protesté ya que quedé bastante satisfecho.

 _-"Uni ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías ocuparte del papeleo por unos momentos mientras voy a entrenar? Llevaré a Nagato conmigo por cierto"._

 _-"Claro hermana… No problemo"._

Esta sería mi oportunidad para estudiar un poco más su personalidad, al menos cuando está conmigo. Así puedo hacerme una idea sobre a qué me enfrentaría en mi nuevo trabajo.

Y es que las expectativas no eran menores ya que muy pocas veces en mi vida había tratado con mujeres, estaba preparado para casi cualquier cosa.

Luego de llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, Noire se preparó y solo se limitó a hacer lo que iba a hacer, sin decir nada ni mirar nada. Se me acercó con algo en mente, quizás pedirme que me retirara o algo así.

 _-"¿Podrías entrenar conmigo? O al menos no como el asesino que sueles ser, solo trata de contener tus impulsos homicidas..."_

Algo en mi se quebró por dentro… ¡QUIZÁS DE QUÉ COSAS SE ENTERÓ DE MI ANTES DE CONOCERME!

No me sentaba bien la idea pero accedí y vaya, fue un entrenamiento bastante normal aunque hice todo lo posible para que Noire quedara exhausta y por supuesto que lo logré.

Todo lo que hice, fue para poder "investigar" su forma de ser porque de verdad me parecía un poco extraña…

 _-"Nagato… estoy muy cansada… ¿Podrías cargarme en tu espalda? Mis piernas no dan más..."_

 _-"Cla-claro Noire, ven, súbete y dejame cargar tus cosas también…"_

Ya de camino noté como su actitud se volvió un poco más clara y simpática al mismo tiempo, lo cual aproveché para entablar una relación mas amistosa y creo que acerté.

 _-"De verdad no quiero preguntarte estas cosas Nagato pero creo que no me queda de otra. ¿Siempre perteneciste al gremio de asesinos o acaso tienes una historia que contar y debo llorar a mares por tu situación?"._

 _-"Ese fue un chiste de muy mal gusto pero si… Tengo una historia triste que contar pero eso no me llevó a ser asesino"._

 _-"Puedo escucharte si quieres, aunque no pienses que lo hago porque siento algo por ti, es solo que me interesa saber con quien trabajaré desde la próxima semana y porque… siento un poco de lástima"._

Eso no me ayudó para nada pero si, estaba dispuesto a contarle a Noire mi historia a ver si de verdad le interesaba trabajar conmigo.

 _-"Perdí a mis padres yo siendo muy pequeño y mi hermano mayor me ayudó para salir adelante, vivíamos en un barrio bastante pobre donde casi todos los días moría alguien y cuando crecí, quise detener esto y darle un mejor presente a mi hermano, el cual siempre estuvo conmigo. No podía negarme a darle mi mano"._

 _-"Y juraste matar a todo quien se impusiera en tu camino y volverte un asesino a sueldo… ¿Me estoy adelantando?"._

 _-"Tu solo escucha Noire… Con el tiempo conocí a Sou mientras trabajaba, me di cuenta que teníamos los mismos gustos y desde ahí que somos amigos, el también ha sido parte de mi pasado y presente, me ayudó con mi hermano también ya que vivió conmigo hasta que el falleció. Con Sou nos movíamos de ciudad en ciudad buscando donde quedarnos hasta que descubrimos el bar con el que te contactaste, nos dejaron vivir ahí si nos ocupábamos por las noches de la seguridad y que no ocurriese nada por los alrededores. ¡Mírame donde estoy ahora, con la misma diosa de Lastation hahahaha!"._

 _-"No lo digas así que me pones nerviosa pero en serio, lamento lo ocurrido con tu familia. Estoy segura que tenías otra salida sin convertirte en asesino pero quizás tu forma de pensar hubiese sido otra, no tan madura. Eso creo yo"._

Noire estaba en lo cierto, de cierta forma daba gracias por las cosas que me habían pasado, si no, todavía sería un niño esperando que otras personas solucionasen todo por mi. Mirando hacia el pasado, de verdad había crecido de una forma descomunal y me sentía feliz por eso.

Después de llegar al Basilicom y ver que Noire se rindiera a su cansancio, Uni y yo tuvimos una charla bastante cercana.

 _-"Al parecer mi hermana se divirtió contigo y me alegro. Nunca le gustó entrenar sola y yo no podía seguir su ritmo así que gracias"._

 _-"No me des las gracias por eso. Me dí cuenta que a Noire le faltaba una "escapada" y me alegro de los resultados. Le conté mi historia y parece que simpatizó conmigo… Supongo que tu también quieres escuchar mi historia"._

 _-"Pues la verdad sí, espero no te incomode"._

Después de contarle a Uni mi historia, pude comprender que a lo mejor si se preocupaban por mi, que yo estaba inventándome estupideces…

Estaba dispuesto a ayudar y que mejor que hacerlo en la cocina, amo cocinar y este era mi momento para demostrar que no solo soy un tipo que asesina gente de la manera más sádica que se pueda imaginar.

 **Sin dudas con esto de los compromisos mi internet no anda de mi lado, y si chicos, he leído sus comentarios y he notado que al parecer mi historia carece de consistencia emocional entre los personajes y eso traté de desarrollar en el presente capítulo, no lo quise hacer durar mucho ya que quería que Noire y Nagato congeniaran más el uno con el otro y de seguro en el siguiente capítulo, Nagato conocerá más de ella. Hasta la próxima y gracias por el apoyo 3**


End file.
